


Ryś

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Gen, Smuga jest istotą ciepłolubną, Smuga jest rysiem, Smuga w piżamie, czysty fluff, puchata piżama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Smuga w puchatej piżmie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ryś

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- ...No i ogrzewania dalej nie mamy, miałem rację z tymi grzejniczkami. Bo gościa od kaloryferów się chyba się nie doczekamy do wiosny... Dobrze, że ciepła woda się nie zepsuła, bo byśmy chyba myli się w miednicy w wodzie z czajnika...  
\- Co tam? - Smuga wyłonił się zza drzwi, ubrany w polarową piżamę w lamparcie cętki i bardzo puchate kapcie, z kwiecistym kubkiem czegoś parującego w ręce.  
\- Z Anią gadamy - odpowiedział Wilmowski cudem zachowując opanowanie. - Chodź powiedz cześć.  
Smuga podszedł do komputera, nachylając się nad ramieniem Andrzeja.  
Anna wybuchła śmiechem i zniknęła z ekranu.  
\- O... ja... nie... mogę... jesteś... jeszcze... bardziej... kotem... - dotarło do nich. - Puchate! Takie puchate!  
Tomek i Andrzej również zaczęli się śmiać.  
\- Ale co ja?  
\- Wyglądasz jak ryś – wyjaśnił Andrzej. - Ogromny, puchaty, miziasty ryś.


End file.
